


Tweeting

by cptraydorsgf



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptraydorsgf/pseuds/cptraydorsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble inspired by a tweet to Kyra Sedgwick about the sexual tension between Brenda Leigh Johnson and Sharon Raydor.  Kyra/Mary if you squint really hard and have an active imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweeting

Kyra feels a triumphant and perverse surge of pleasure when somebody finally tweets her about Brenda and Sharon’s sexual chemistry. Because she’s heard about the sexual chemistry with Sanchez. And with Gabriel. And even with Buzz once and that was kind of weird. But it’s all boring and stapled and it’s all just been done and so it bores Kyra. Which is why she was delightfully enthused when one of her, oh whatever you call them, girlfans had the swag to go there about Brenda and Sharon. And right to her, well, not her face, but as close to her face as anybody can get and that’s pretty ballsy and Kyra likes it. And her husband has to physically wrestle her iPad out of her hand to stop her from pressing send when she responds to this girl “I know, right?! Maybe one of these days Brenda will shove her up against her desk and kiss that annoying smirk away!” Because her agent has learned to be a patient man and to go with the flow but he would have an absolute coronary if he woke up to four hundred thousand retweets of that statement. Though he would probably love the plethora of internet articles it would spawn. And Kyra generally ignores whatever the other producers want her to do on her show, and everybody damn well knows it’s her show, but Kevin doubts very much she would want to sit through the shitfit they would throw over a quote like that. So he quickly types “mmm interesting…” and tosses it back to his giggling wife with a look that clearly says behave. And he thinks that’s it until she bursts into another fit of laughter at the next alert. This girl responds “the lesbians *love* you and Mary” and this time Kyra hands him the iPad with her response for him to edit with that sly up to no good look on her face that he knows well enough to be nervous. It says “You would *love* the scene I want Mary to do with me for you ladies” with a cute little smiley and Kevin deletes it quickly. The last thing he needs is for his wife to be responsible for the squee-related deaths of fangirls across the world. He shakes his head and types a more appropriate response. And he has been married to Kyra for over twenty years. He knows by now to not ask questions.


End file.
